In a Dream
by aoning's world
Summary: It's not decided yet, but know that it does not follow the epilogue of the book. As for warnings, I don't know yet, but if there are any, it will be at the top of the chapter.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co., but J.K. Rowling and her publishing company does. Though this story_ is _based on my imagination... and on with life.

_**Warning!**_ Characters are different. A bunch of OOC-ness, you've been warned. Also, people that are supposed to be dead are alive, because this is my plot now. [Insert evil laugh…] This warning now applies to every chapter, so I don't have to write one for each chapter. And one more thing, I may give information on the chapter so you should read the beginning so you'll understand what's going on, background information, in other words = stuff that doesn't really happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: Flight (The prologue in other words.)

"What's that?" The boy asked himself in a near whisper voice as he saw a colorful thing flit in the sky. He moves closer, his spectacles dropping low as he peers closer. Curiosity lights his forest green eyes.

He sees its wings' drifting in the wind as it glides in the park, from morning glory to morning glory. He squats down to inspect it further. His eyes widen with anticipation of what the flying creature will do. He immediately shoves dark brown hair to the point of black out of his face. A small button nose peeks out. He lifts his fingers and reaches out with his hands hoping to catch the creature, but grubby chubby fingers appear before his eyes, immediately grabbing it.

"Ugly," the chubby boy said as he looked closely at it. Holding it by its wings, he pulled the creature apart by its wings, severing it into three different pieces and then dropping it to the ground, walking on its wings as he passed the green eyed boy, all the while kicking up dirt in the green eyed boys face.

"Pretty." He yet again whispered to himself as he looked at the pieces of the creature. Small hands reaching out as it caressed the severed pieces of the creature.

"MOMMY! Look what that boy did to that butterfly!" A girl yelled, "He killed it! He killed it!" Her shrill voice rang out as it attracted attention. Curly hair shook with righteous anger as she pointed her finger at the green-eyed boy with brown eyes searching for those of authority and finding the attention of those she sought to deal with the horror that she encountered. Parents came and their eyes watched as the boy straightened himself, his hands no longer caressing the butterfly but coming straight to his side. He walked away, but as soon as he made it a meter away, the girl ran to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to her parents.

She then pointed at him, "He did it, he killed that butterfly," she said as she then pointed to the dismembered butterfly.

They all looked at him, his appearance. The silence after was stifling as they took it all in. The large faded clothes he wore that hung off him, his round spectacles that he pushed up as he tilted his head in a questioning manor, and his silent demeanor. The child was small, looking about the age of three.

They whispered.

"Son, where's your family?" the man asked as he kneeled to the boys level.

"There," he said as he pointed to the boy who had pulled the butterfly's wings off. He was large and chubby. His dirty blond hair short and cropped. He had a sneer on as he pushed another child off of the swings. The word mine could be heard at the distance they were at. Those eyes of theirs drew conclusions. They could clearly see that that boys' clothing where the same size of the green-eyed child's, though in much better condition. "And there." He whispered again as he pointed to a tall skinny woman and an obese man. The woman's dress clung to her creating the image of sharp angles, while the man spoke with as much bluster to his speech as he talked to what looked like a client. Greed could be seen in their eyes if the eyes looked closer.

The eyes again drew conclusions.

"I see," the man said as he patted the boy on the back, pity in his eyes, "You should never do that to a butterfly." He said as he pointed to the butterfly. He got up then, picking up his daughter and walked away. The other eyes going back to what they were doing.

"I don't get it." he said as he looked at the torn butterfly, a stubborn yet sad expression on his face. Tears lighting his eyes as he looked around him in sadness. He saw them. Those eyes that had looked at him accusing him and then ignoring him. Anger coursed through his veins, but nothing could be done. Disgusted, he walked away as he too stepped on the butterfly's wings.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co., but J.K. Rowling and her publishing company does. Though this story_is_based on my imagination... and on with life.

_**Warning!**_ Ginny Weasley is injured, in a coma from the war. The outlook is pretty bad since she tried to interfere when Harry Potter was dueling with Voldermort. Ronald Weasley lost an eye due to a curse and now sports an eye patch. (I thought it cool in my head...) Arthur Weasley is dead (cause I can), and Molly Weasly is sort of up there with the birds if you get my meaning. That's it for now. Wait…Dumbledore…I feel that guy is controlling. He may be also dead in my story but he will be working his way into the lives of our living cast members, bad way or good, who knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> It Was That Dream

It was a month after the war ended. Many were dead. He felt dead, but he was alive; a living corpse. He found irony in that. He remembered them. He remembered when it all began, who it all began with. He was nonchalant. He smiled when he felt like it, laughed when the occasion presented itself. They all thought he lost his marbles. He hated it.

But tonight, he felt at peace. He looked at the full moon outside, wondering if Moony was still alive, would he and him run together, him in his animagus form and Remus in werewolf form. A sad look entered his thoughtful green-eyes. He tilted his head up to the light of the moon, catching it as it glided over his face, the scar that had once graced his forehead, a symbol for those to recognize him by, was now gone. His hair, longer than anyone saw him with reached his shoulder blades in a tight neat ponytail. His spectacles that always seemed to slide off the bridge of his nose now gone, leaving his face open for the night air to caress him with its gentle wind.

He stood next to the shrieking shack with its creaking walls seeming to listen to its secrets. Voices were heard in the distance.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" a shrill voice cried out. She was Molly. A head full of wavy red hair moved closer to where he was. She was very boisterous to the point of actually interfering with others lives if and when she deemed them to be what she did not want them to be. She was a forceful woman but had become all but dedicated to Harry once he defeated Voldermort, and her husband and children died and got injured. She became obsessed.

He quickly disillusioned himself allowing more time to cast his concealment charm. It turned him back to the Harry Potter that everyone came to see and know every day. Though with his recent attitude, people came to feel uncomfortable when talking to him.

"Harry, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said as she hooked her arm into his, leading him towards Hogwarts. She had a frown that marred her aging face. "Ginny would be very upset if you where to get yourself lost!" She sighed. "What would I do if I were to lose you too Harry. I couldn't bear to live bymyself in this God forsaken world!"

He looked at her, a sad expression in his eyes. "You have Ron and Hermione. Ginny is just sleeping off the effects of a curse. Bill is married though he's doing his best to visit you while taking care of his kid. Charlie is doing the same though he doesn't visit as much and isn't married. Fred is always with you. You shouldn't be feeling lonely." He gently took her arm off of his. "You shouldn't isolate yourself. It's not healthy." He picked up the pace as he walked faster towards Hogwarts.

"And what about you Harry?" Molly said anger evident in her voice as it reached his ears. He stopped. "You are never around anymore. I have to go out and find you. I have to make sure you're not getting into some other kind of trouble. I don't want to suffer not knowing what happens to those I don't have in front of my eyes. You, you are always off on your own doing something or other."

He turned to look at her, amusement in his eyes. In a gentle voice, he answered, "I never ask for it. It just happens, and I deal with it. As for me being by myself, have you not noticed, what is in front of your eyes, maybe?" His voice turned serious. "We were at war. We came out victorious. At what costs? Death! And what were we fighting for, that wasn't even clear to me!" He tilted his head. "The truth is always beyond the eyes. If you look through it you won't see, the same thing as looking at it but not understanding it. Do you get it?"

"The truth!" She said with outrage, "There is only one thing that should be considered and that is what I am feeling!" her cheeks burned red with anger as she picked up her hand and slapped him, he moving with the weight of the hit. Shock lit her eyes as she realized what she did. He looked up and smiled humorlessly.

"Your feelings, eh?" Tilting his head to consider what she said, he answered her, "The world moves on. It doesn't stop. Not for you and not for me, not for anyone for that matter. I may have survived the war but I have suffered a great deal. From birth through the end of the war, and to even now, why must I consider everyone else? Why must I conform to what everyone wants?" curiosity filling his voice while he looked straight into her eyes, seemingly to delve into her soul.

She frowned. "Harry, are you alright, why are you asking these silly questions? You should already know the prophesy! You probably heard it with Professor Dumbledore's last breath even! He helped you into who you are today! You should be proud someone like him helped you and even took you under his wings!"

"I see." He replied as they both walked towards Hogwarts. "Wings, eh?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Love it, Like it, Hate it, it's your choice. From my perspective, I can't bring myself to care. As long as I think i'ts good, that's all that matters.


End file.
